Lady Luck
by 12midnight92
Summary: Glee meets yugioh. Sounds better than it may seem, please give it a try. Possible Klaine, or Purt. After glee one day, Kurt decides to help the new kid fend off the Hockey team, thrusting him into a world full of high stakes and possible love.


This is a Yugioh meets the glee universe fic. I still havn't decided on the pairing, and would like your input on which direction I should take. Depending on who, the story could take a turn in different directions. So should it be a Purt or Klaine? Again, I do not own Glee, or Yugioh for that matter. And I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Please review :)

"And that's game, Finnessa" shouted one Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the holograms disappearing as had the rest of Finn's life points.

"Awe, dude, not cool" Finn whined.

Kurt Hummel watched the exchange, shaking his head in pity. It had taken less than five minutes for the resident bad boy to extinguish Finn and his flame based deck. Finn had arrived eager to glee club, flashing the new booster packs their parents had bought for him. A present of sorts after the surprising B- Finn had managed to pull on the last Spanish test. What Finn had failed to mention however, that had it not been for his stepbrother sitting next to him, and then sneakingly slipping his test over, Finn would not have passed.

What surprised Kurt more than the lack of gratitude from his stepbrother, who without him would have flunked Spanish for the year, was that despite the cheating he still failed to get an A. And considering Kurt had received an A+, the lack of A on Finn's part was rather scary.

"Alright, Alright, Duel disks away guys. Time to start glee club, and I don't want to see any cards out or they become mine till after regionals."

Groans came from all the guys, minus Kurt, who had been looking for the opportunity to have a quick trade session. Most were eager to get a hand on some of Finn's new cards, and from the mischievous glint from Puck's eyes, Finn was sure to face some expert bamboozling from the jock's part. Kurt made a mental note to supervise any trades that may come.

Since the marriage between the Hummel and Hudson household, Kurt and Finn had become closer. Despite the ill feelings that had come from baby gate and faggy gate, Finn now treated Kurt on friendlier terms. And Kurt, ever the one in love, forgave all of Finn's slip ups for the sake of not only his father and new step mother, but also to help find some closure.

Because in some ways, he had to admit, he had been in the wrong. What with his constant pursuing of Finn, and his non-helpful advice to ditch the females because all they could possibly bring was trouble. But then again, Finn had never said no.

But Kurt didn't want to blame Finn for those harsh words that still made him feel all the bit of a pervert that the closet case Sandy Ryerson had ever been. He wanted to believe that on some level, Finn had been right trying to keep Sam from singing a duet with him. Their partnership would indeed have painted a target on Sam's back. Right?

He stole a glance at Sam who was whispering what seemed to be sweet words into Santana's ear. The cheerleader in turn smiled seductively, placing one manicured hand on the Blonde's thigh. The hand seemed to suggest all the things Sam would have in store post glee club as it rode closer and closer to his crotch.

Kurt turned away, feeling his skin flush at the sexual suggestion. 'Happy thoughts' he demanded of his mind. 'Patti Lupone belting out to 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in the 1980's Grammy Awards'.

He sighed, returning his full attention to Mr. Shuester who was pulling out 'Oh no, The Hat of fate'.

Groans came from all around, and Will stifled a smile because although he disliked less than eager attitudes from his kids, that small teacher part of him that remained after his last Spanish class reveled in the glee clubs displeasure.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Yes, Brittany?"

"Mr. Shue, that's a hat" she said blinking.

Will frowned, before beckoning the girl forward. She took hesitant steps before reluctantly dropping a hand inside. When the 'drill' never came and attacked her like she feared, she smiled and picked a paper up, "Tina".

The Goth smiled, remembering fondly the bonding time spent dancing to 'Single Ladies'. She shared a knowing glance with Kurt who returned her smile also remembering the entire fiasco that led up to his official coming out.

He felt a jab into his ribcage, and let out an astonished, "Mercedes!" glaring at his best girlfriend, before following her pointed eyes to the hat of fate. The realization that he'd missed Mr. Shue calling on him made him flush red, as did the group of eyes all staring impatiently at him.

"You feeling okay Kurt?" asked Mr. Shuester.

Kurt nodded stiffly before replacing his bewildered expression to the ice queen mask that he was known for. He walked slowly to the hat, before picking a name, hoping for someone compatible. Compatible meaning: someone who wouldn't treat him kindly but at a distance, afraid they may catch the gay as the jocks of McKinley often claimed he was capable of.

He pulled the paper out, "Puck" he said deadpanned. It seemed that everyone at that moment turned toward the mohawked teen, curious of his reaction, knowing well of the bully-prey history both the countertenor and the linebacker shared.

When no reaction came other than a squeal from Lauren, who ripped her hand out of Puck's, Kurt swallowed before returning to his seat.

"And I guess that leaves Sam and Lauren."

Kurt dared a slow glance back to where he knew sat Puck. Puck seemed to be staring intently into the back of his head, almost as if trying to implode the countertenor's head. Kurt sighed, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

It was Finn, clueless and adorable Finn. Who smiled lopsidedly, before whispering, "Want me to talk to him?"

Kurt considered the offer before shaking his head. He could deal with Puck. At least he hoped he could.

Aside from the occasional looks that Puck had sent his way, glee had been tolerable at most. Rachel had decided to move closer to Finn at some point during 's lesson, prompting one ex-head cheerleader to bare her claws and snuggle up to Finn in the most suggestive ways.

The childish antics on both their parts only worsened his day, reminding him of Rachel's true but still offensive words. Because it was most definitely true. He would never even be in the running for Finn's heart and that sucked.

But he would move on. It was the intelligent and reasonable thing to do. He tried not to think about what he now saw as the most embarrassing and humiliating attempts of seduction. He could not believe how low he had gotten himself for one guy.

The bell rang signaling the end of glee. Mercedes left rather quickly, arm looped through Tina's whose other hand held Brittany's, as they both tried to explain to Brittany that the hat of fate was not God, and how she could not pray to it to keep her diary safe from her cat. Needless to say it was a losing battle, but Kurt welcomed the fact that both of his besties were distracted enough to leave him be.

His mood already somber fell as he heard Finn tell both Quinn and Rachel that, "Sorry, I'm riding with Kurt today".

Not one to ruin plans, or in this case, made up plans, Kurt dutifully walked up to Finn's side, "Ready to go" he asked with a fake smile. He was anything but happy, and Finn was lucky that he disliked Quinn and Rachel enough to play along with Finn's scheme.

Finn smiled his trade mark lopsided smile, and nodded, pecking Quinn quickly before making his escape with Kurt.

As they made their way across the parking lot, to the far end away from the dumpsters, a commotion drew their attention. Both step brothers shared a look that shared the same sentiment: 'Let's check it out'.

It was Finn, who because of his height saw what exactly drew the large crowd into a circle. Kurt heard him mutter over the commotion, "Poor guy"

"Poor guy?" questioned Kurt.

"Yeah, the new kid who just joined the football team." Finn answered. And Kurt waited for him to elaborate, but of course he didn't and Kurt should have known better than to expect a full answer from his step brother. He was about to ask, 'what new kid?' because as far as he knew, there weren't any, when he heard what he assumed to be the new kid shouting.

Kurt shook Finn's arm, "What's going on?"

"Hockey team again. Three against one." Despite the short clipped answer, Kurt didn't need anymore explanation because he knew what that meant. Everyone at McKinley knew of the rivalry between the Hockey Team and Football Team. The Football team held reign over McKinley as Kings, with the Cheerleaders as their Queen. But it was common knowledge that their reign was slipping. It was often blamed on part of the teams' involvement with Glee, and Kurt agreed.

Glee Club, as much as he loved it, was social suicide. The football team, especially the Glocks, had been doing their best at dueling the mess out of the Hockey team but recently there had been trouble brewing.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Kurt asked, a bit of desperation seeping into his voice. He knew that if the hockey team got through with this duel, the poor guys' deck and duel disk would be fried.

It was how the Hockey Team had managed to get the upper edge. They had come into illegal possession of dueling hooks. They forced the duel, and then immediately caused a short circuit to the loser, destroying deck and duel disk and occasionally harming the duelist.

Finn shook his head, "I don't know Kurt. This is gonna get ugly fast."

Kurt didn't look back when Finn called after him. Curse his good nature. He was a giver. A caregiver and the part of him which sympathized with people simply wouldn't let him walk away. People had done so to him, closing the shades and playing ignorant, for years and he couldn't lower himself to their level.

Breaking through the crowd he sighed in relief when he saw that the duel hadn't started. Three hooks were coming from the huge hockey team members. They were all smirking knowingly and the sight both disgusted and scared Kurt. Curse his pitying complex. That was enough power to send someone to the emergency room.

Instead of dwelling too much on the fact that he might be losing a body part or end up in a coma, he quickly made his way to the side of the jock. He was surprisingly short Kurt seemed to realize. Shorter than him, by an inch or two, which was crazy because even his father thought he had looked little amongst the other footballers during his short stint as kicker.

Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy, turned toward him, face pale, but with a determined glint in his hazel eyes. Was it determination of the inevitable? Kurt wondered.

"Oh look, that Fag's decided to join the fun." It was the statement that caused everyone's attention to fall on Kurt. Many laughed at the statement, but he could make out a few muffled voices calling out to him. His friends maybe?

That ignited some hope in him. He could do this. He had to for both his and the new kid's sake. He'd entered the circle already. The hockey team wouldn't let him leave without a few bruises. Unless he won of course.

He glared at the three hulking boys. 'Seriously, what the hell do their parents feed them?', he pondered, calmly lowering a hand to the ankle holster hidden inside his knee length lace up boots. The holster was chic and also hid that despite his anti supportive attitude towards the card game, he in fact had a carefully made deck. One which had taken many trips to card stores to arrange.

The duel had somehow turned into an event, becoming noisier if possible. So noisy that he almost missed the voice talking into his ear. "What are you doing?" Despite its harshness, Kurt realized that the voice was fighting with a crowd of voices and decided not to seem affronted by the unwelcomed attitude. He was lending a hand after all. No one was forcing him to be there. And he couldn't expect gratitude. Not in this cow town.

The duel disk was unfortunately already activated, the hologram projection program preventing the duel disk from being taken off the boys arm. He looked around, feeling both the silence and the eyes on him. Even the Hockey team members, who had been relentlessly flinging insults at the pair, were silent, watching the exchange.

The new kid seemed to be eyeing him with something akin to curiosity. Kurt, opened his mouth, finding it dry and having to clear it before asking, "Do you mind if I-?" gesturing to the duel disk.

The new kid stuck his free hand out, "I'm Blaine." Kurt regarded the hand coolly before slipping his much softer hand into it, squeezing slightly. "Kurt".

"Well ladies we gonna start this or what?" That drew both their attention toward the large teen in the middle. Kurt recognized him as Captain of the J.V team.

"Sure douche for brains. But I'm taking over the duel." He turned toward Blaine, whispering, "You don't mind right?" Blaine shook his head.

Kurt sighed deeply. Do or die. He replaced the deck already situated inside with his own, watching the disk immediately recognize it and shuffle. He turned toward the towering jocks, watching each draw cards.

"Ladies first!"

Kurt ignored the insult, drawing six cards before regarding the boy next to him. He was still pale in the face, sweat glistening, but his actual skin coloring was tanned. His hair was gelled with a cringe worthy amount of gel but the actual styling fit his facial structure. He was handsome, not in the typical way, but undeniably handsome.

Kurt realized with a blush that he had been checking the new guy out. Instead he stared pointedly at his hand, "Don't be nervous. Despite my fashionable appearance, I know my way around a deck." Kurt pulled on a card, his ace monster. Lady Luck was breathing down his shoulders he realized, and it felt so damn good.

"I summon the Maiden in Love"

Again, please take the time to review the story. Reviews do in fact make the difference with writers. Because what's the point of writing a story if no one is reading? And please leave your opinions on pairings. I've introduced a situation for romance for both candidates, and I know the direction the story could take with either. It's just a matter of knowing with who. I can't seem to decide :)


End file.
